<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Singing Monsters by orphan_account</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23715466">Singing Monsters</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account'>orphan_account</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>All For The Game - Nora Sakavic</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Andrew Minyard can rap, Established Relationship, If You Squint - Freeform, M/M, Neil Josten Loves Andrew Minyard, POV Neil Josten, Post-The King's Men, Soft Neil Josten, The Foxes are at a karaoke bar, and Neil Josten can sing?</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-04-18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-04-18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 10:01:06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,763</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23715466</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>When the Foxes are sick and tired going to Eden's Twilight every Friday night or having the occasional movie night, they decided to change things up a bit and go to a karaoke bar (as per Nicky's suggestion). When Nicky asks Neil and Andrew to sing a duet together the Foxes never expected them to go through with it (besides Allison of course). It's anything but romantic, but at least it's something.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Neil Josten/Andrew Minyard</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>134</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Singing Monsters</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“You guys should do a duet!” Nicky suggested, looking at both Andrew and Neil.</p><p>Neil looked squirmy in his seat at the mere thought. Andrew took another drag of his cigarette before blowing smoke into Nicky’s face. “No.”</p><p>The words were blunt and clear, but Nicky still had hope, so he turned to Neil. Nicky’s pleading eyes were the only thing that got Neil to turn to look at Andrew- with that look that Neil continued to deny being in association with. Neil gave him a nervous smile, obviously uncomfortable with going against Andrew’s ‘no’. “It could be fun,” he prompted.</p><p>Andrew could hear the question in the words that the others at the table -who were now all intrigued by the conversation laying out in front of them- couldn’t hear. Neil wanted Andrew to have the option to still say ‘no’.</p><p>Andrew gave one last look at Neil before stubbing his cigarette out and huffing a loud enough, “fine,” so Neil could hear it over the loud whispers of those at other tables.</p><p>Neil’s smile widened at Andrew’s ‘go ahead’. Andrew stood from the cushioned seat and wasted no time on waiting for Neil to scoot out and follow. Matt was clearly shocked by how quickly Andrew agreed, he wanted to ask, but the only words that made it out of his mouth before dying off were "how did you".</p><p>Neil was up and out of the chair in no time, not wanting to dwell on what the other foxes just witnessed and not really caring. He found his spot on stage next to Andrew going down the list of songs. Neil didn’t know many (or any for that matter) so he allowed Andrew to pick for them.</p><p>He selected ‘The Monster’ by Rihanna and Eminem. <em>How wrong they all are</em>, Neil couldn’t help himself from thinking.</p><p><em>"The next time one of them says you're soulless I might have to fight them." </em>Neil remembered those words he spoke on the roof that were no where near a lie. </p><p>Andrew took his place next to Neil with a microphone in hand and cleared his throat. Neil had been in front of crowds before. He’s been in interviews, on article covers, even stood in front of thousands of viewers during spring championships. He was not nervous, he had no reason to be nervous but his chest squeezed a bit at the thought of having to sing in front of others. He’s never sang in front of anybody before.</p><p>There were a few moments of silence before the song started. Neil was a second late with the starting lyrics, which considering he’s only heard the song once wasn’t bad.</p><p><em>I'm friends with the monster that's under my bed. Get along with the voices inside of my head</em>.</p><p>Neil hated how timid his voice sounded. He wasn’t used to this, but he wanted to try. His eyes continued to follow along with the song lyrics on the song down in front of his feet.</p><p>
  <em>You're trying to save me, stop holding your breath. And you think I'm crazy, yeah, you think I'm crazy.</em>
</p><p>He heard a whistle from somewhere in the back towards their table. Considering all the money held tightly in Allison’s hand now, he assumed it was her. Andrew’s rough singing voice is what drew his attention away from the Foxes. Neil’s breath hitched at the callousness in Andrew’s singing voice- it was as sharp as a knife, yet still so so delicate.</p><p>
  <em>Wanted to be left alone in public, excuse me. For wantin' my cake, and eat it too, and wantin' it both ways.</em>
</p><p>The night has only just now begun, but Neil wanted to leave. He wanted to be at home, alone with Andrew where it was only him who could hear the preciseness in the words Andrew rapped. It was like he knew the song by heart (and with his memory, Andrew probably did).</p><p>
  <em>But I'm actually weirder than you think, 'cause I'm...</em>
</p><p>It was back to Neil’s part before he knew it. He had gotten lost in the sound of Andrew’s words matching up perfectly with the ones on the screen. Neil tore his eyes away from the lyrics display and looked directly at Andrew when he sang:</p><p>..<em>.I'm friends with the monster that's under my bed. Get along with the voices inside of my head. You're tryin' to save me, stop holdin' your breath. And you think I'm crazy, yeah, you think I'm crazy.</em></p><p>It was the same thing Neil had sung before, but this time he sang with a confidence boost. Knowing Andrew was next to him and singing none the less gave his voice the bolster it needed to start to leak raw talent. The power in it had startled Andrew, and himself for that matter.</p><p>
  <em>Well, that's nothin' (ooh-ooh-ooh-ooh)</em><br/>
<em>(Ooh-ooh-ooh-ooh, ooh-ooh-ooh-ooh)</em>
</p><p>Neil sang the bridge with a softer tone before fading out for Andrew’s part.</p><p>
  <em>Now, I ain't much of a poet. But I know somebody once told me to seize the moment. And don't squander it.</em>
</p><p>Andrew still refused to look at Neil, instead straight back at the far wall. It was a way to be able to see everything in the room without having to make eye contact. He was starting to sweat, Neil noticed. Neil had the easy part, the hook or bridge -whatever it was called- that just repeated itself over and over. Whereas Andrew was flying through rap words with ease, pronouncing every syllable correct, yet monotonously.</p><p>This time when it came back to Neil’s repetitive words he put more volume and emphasis on them unlike Andrew.</p><p>
  <em>I'm friends with the monster that's under my bed. Get along with the voices inside of my head. You're tryin' to save me, stop holdin' your breath. And you think I'm crazy, yeah, you think I'm crazy</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Well, that's nothin' (ooh-ooh-ooh-ooh)</em><br/>
<em>(Ooh-ooh-ooh-ooh, ooh-ooh-ooh-ooh)</em><br/>
<em>Well, that's nothin'</em>
</p><p>He put more strength into the words “voices” and “crazy”. His hands were gripped around the microphone by now. <em>Must have done it while singing</em>, Neil thought, not knowing how else his hands would have ended up hooked to a microphone.</p><p>
  <em>Call me crazy, but I have this vision. One day that I'll walk amongst you a regular civilian</em>
</p><p>Andrew turned to look at him. Neil felt his knees about to buckle and give out on him with one glance from Andrew. His hazel eyes looked alive, which is a rare feat to come across Andrew, especially in front of anybody that was not Neil.</p><p>
  <em>I ain't here to save the fuckin' children. But if one kid out of a hundred million.</em>
</p><p>Neil wanted to kiss him right then and there. Judging by the look in Andrew’s eyes, he did too. Neither him or Andrew were one for public displays of affection and they sure as hell weren’t about to make out in front of a room of strangers. They just needed to get through the rest of the night, so in a look they decided to finish out the song.</p><p>
  <em>Maybe I need a straight jacket, face facts. I am nuts for real, but I'm okay with that. It's nothin', I'm still friends with the…</em>
</p><p>Neil turned back to the music lyrics and wondered why Andrew had really chosen this song, but he didn't have long to ponder the idea. Neil started singing out quieter, quieter than the rest of the song had been.</p><p>
  <em>...I'm friends with the monster that's under my bed. Get along with the voices inside of my head. You're tryin' to save me, stop holdin' your breath. And you think I'm crazy, yeah, you think I'm crazy.</em>
</p><p>The instrumental music in the background picked up at that. Neil’s voice projected more and was rather angelic like in that moment, it still had a few wary edges to it.</p><p>
  <em>I'm friends with the monster that's under my bed. Get along with the voices inside of my head. You're tryin' to save me, stop holdin' your breath. And you think I'm crazy, yeah, you think I'm crazy.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Well, that's nothin' (ooh-ooh-ooh-ooh)</em><br/>
<em>(Ooh-ooh-ooh-ooh, ooh-ooh-ooh-ooh)</em><br/>
<em>Well, that's nothin' (ooh-ooh-ooh-ooh)</em><br/>
<em>(Ooh-ooh-ooh-ooh, ooh-ooh-ooh-ooh, ooh-ooh-ooh-ooh).</em>
</p><p>The song ended the same way it started: with Neil. Andrew looked as apathetic as usual having not let any emotion through the cracks in his singing.</p><p>Nicky was the first to stand, having been obviously proud of Neil, but especially Andrew to go up there. Matt joined him. A few more people in the crowd stood and clapped along. People come to a karaoke bar to have fun even while singing like shit, but Andrew and Neil, they sounded good together.</p><p>Once the applause calmed down, a flushed Neil left the stage with Andrew on his heel. They took the seats they were in before they performed. “Holy shit guys,” Nicky was the first to pipe up, as per usual, “did you know you could sing like that, Neil? Touch up on those skills, and you could be singing for a career instead of playing Exy.” The horrified look Kevin and Neil shared only caused the upperclassmen to laugh.</p><p>Dan and Matt both had a proud face on, but one was much more distinguished than the other. Dan spoke out of the two, “Neil, you did great. But who here knew Andrew could rap?”</p><p>Renee innocently raised her hand, “What do you think we listen to while sparing?”</p><p>Andrew flicked a glance away from Neil towards the other foxes, “I am a Rap God.”</p><p>“And a fan of Eminem I see,” Matt pointed out. Andrew ignored him.</p><p>Aaron rolled his eyes, “I’d say it was tolerable, besides the fact you two were eye-fucking the whole time.”</p><p>Kevin added in the background, “Is that what that was?”</p><p>“Oh please,” Neil started, Aaron was about to scowl at him about denying it until he said, “It was only half the time.”</p><p>Allison nearly spit out her drink. “Bless you two, I’m getting so much pay out tonight," she extended her hand towards Renee and gladly accepted an even 30 bucks.</p><p>Neil Josten smiled, really smiled. Before the Foxes, he never once in his life did he think he could have a family. To ever be this close and honest with anyone but himself, let alone laughing away at a karaoke bar. So Neil smiled, with that smartass mouth of his Andrew couldn’t get enough of. He basked in the feeling of family for a moment longer. Even though he didn’t have an eidetic memory like Andrew, he knew he wasn’t going to forget this anytime soon.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I wrote this at 3am when I should have been sleeping, but it came to me while listening to an old Eminem song while going through my Spotify playlists. Anyways, this is the first one shot i've ever actually completed, so I hope you enjoyed this random snippet of my brain at 3am.</p><p>I apologize for the title, I couldn't help myself.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>